nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Dragon Pal(9),Sor(1),RDD(10),DC(10)
Description The divine dragon is the pure twin to the Profane Dragon. Good and righteous above all, the divine dragon fights to protect those who are too weak, and he fights hard. Channeling the awesome fury of his deity alongside the evil power of his red dragon ancestor, he is a contradiction in himself, but this in no way diminishes his strong resolve and staying power in battle. Character Creation Race: Aasimar Classes: Paladin 9 / Sorcerer 1 / Red Dragon Disciple 10 / Divine Champion 10 Alignment: Lawful Good * Saving throws are represented with no equipment and without the additional +6 from Spellcraft, since it only applies to saves versus spells. * HP total is is with your beetle familiar summoned. He only adds 30 HP, and since your HP is already so high, you really don't need to ever summon him. * This AC is with a mundane full plate and heavy shield while using Divine Shield with only base charisma. The calculation is 10 (base), 1 (dexterity), 1 (tumble), 1 (Armor Skin), 4 (RDD), 8 (full plate), 2 (heavy shield), 1 (Luck of Heroes), 8 (divine shield). Your naked touch attack AC is 10+1+1+1+8=21. Notes: Strengths: *Epic Divine Might right at level 21. *Damage potential is huge thanks to EDM. *AC is also good thanks to Divine Shield, full plate, and a heavy shield. *Saving throws are boosted by charisma, spellcraft, and DC levels. With Epic resilience, you automatically succeed at most saving throws. *Hit point total is also very high. *You can use Epic Divine Might, Divine Shield, and Divine Wrath, although you'd never need all at once. *Divine Champion bonus feats usually suck, but can at least be applied to epic feats *Your Lore skill is ignored after qualifying for RDD, but you still have the Identify spell from your sorcerer level. *Sorcerer also gives you True Strike, which can be used in a pinch to boost AB. *Starts strong, ends strong. Weaknesses: *Lower BAB than most melee builds, as well as much lower AB than the profane dragon. *Lower damage output than the profane dragon. *Few skill points. Character Progression *Only base Spellcraft ranks add to saving throws, so taking it above 30 is worthless. This causes you to max out Diplomacy and Listen, plus you'll have an additional 2 points to waste on whatever. Other Possible Races Human Take the Extra Smiting feat as your Quick to Master bonus feat, and replace Epic Toughness +60 and +90 with two uses of Great Smiting. To qualify for Epic Divine Might, you will also have to switch the first two strength increases into charisma increases. Intelligence can be dropped to make up for the wisdom aasimars get, but Skilled will make up for that. Wild Elf If you absolutely must be an elf, this is the only sub race that will not incur an experience penalty. It doesn't actually help the build much. The lost intelligence can be made up for by using the points you would have spent on dexterity. As with human, you need to boost straight charisma. You already get Darkvision from RDD levels, making Low-Light Vision kind of pointless (but so is the aasimar's Darkvision). Elves will get little that helps this build, but because nothing here hurts it, wild elf is still a decent choice. Half-Elf and Half-Drow The last race to be able to take this build without an experience penalty, half-elf is really not a good choice. Your diplomacy doesn't need to be any higher, and again, you don't need Low-Light Vision or Darkvision because of your RDD levels. All this aside, taking this build as a half-elf will still be overly powerful, so you really can't go too wrong. Variant: Dragon Zealot Instead of the Divine Champion prestige class, this build uses the Frenzied Berserker. According to 3.5 rules, this would be a possible build, however much less enjoyable. Thanks to NWN2 not restricting the divine powers (Divine Might, Epic Divine Might, Divine Shield) when not "lawfull good" as paladin, one can easily switch to neutral good and start advancing as a Franzied Berserker at level 21. Thus, the Paladin is even less a "smiter", but the damage delt each normal attack is very high. Classes: Paladin 9 / Sorcerer 1 / Red Dragon Disciple 10 / Frenzied Berserker 10 Category:Character builds Category:Melee Character builds Category:Power Builds category:Divine Character builds